The overall goal of the ECOG Operations Office is to provide leadership and support for the conduct of multidisciplinary clinical trials conducted by the members, designed to improve cancer therapy outcome. To achieve this objective, the grant will be directed toward achieving the following specific aims: A) Leadership and coordination of the Group scientific activities; B) Development and implementation of quality control programs; C) Provision of administrative support to Group members, Disease-Oriented, Modality Committees, and other ECOG Committees; D) Development and nurturance of community outreach programs; E) Provision of financial support for selected scientific ECOG activities; and F) Maintaining liaison with the NCI and other organizations.